Help Me Be
by Anonymous Hijink
Summary: Aizen is dead. The Hogyoku destroyed. Ichigo Kurosaki's life is getting more complicated again.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the anime and manga series Bleach or any of it's charcters._

_Enjoy chapter 1._

* * *

><p>Normal speech<p>

_Private thought/Flashback Telepathy_

**_Telepathy/Flashback_**

**Hollow speech**

_Zanpakuto_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Summons<strong>

Ichigo was walking home wondering what exactly was going on in the Soul Society. Urahara had been contacted while Ichigo was training to control his spiritual pressure and surprisingly the messenger was also to relay a message to him and Shiro. Ichigo's frown deepened at the memory.

_**Ichigo was sitting in the underground training grounds below the Urahara shop with Urahara and Tessai trying to keep his spiritual pressure under control when the messenger had arrived. Opening one eye he looked at the messenger that was standing a short distance away. "Former captain Kisuke Urahara it has been decided that you are to once again take the position of squad twelve captain." The messenger said to the surprised Urahara before turning to the very angry Ichigo, who still had his left eye open waiting for the messenger to go away, he was surprised when the messenger spoke again, "Ichigo Kurosaki you and the one known as Aojiroibou Kurosaki are to travel to the Soul Society for a meeting with the head captain at dawn tomorrow."**_

Ichigo had some misgivings about this sudden meeting but didn't have much say in the matter so he just shook it off.

When he reached his house he was greeted by an attempted kick to his face by his lunatic father which Ichigo dodged before punching his father's face with a "Hey dad" before walking over to the table and eating his dinner in silence, which didn't go unnoticed by the other Kurosaki siblings.

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo?" Yuzu asked her brother, who was punched by the albino next to him after he just kept eating in silence.

"Ichigo when someone asks you a question you're supposed to answer them, especially when they're worried." The white teen told his twin who simply blinked and gave him a very blank stare before finishing the food that was in front of him.

"Ichigo are you feeling alright?" Yuzu asked again, this time getting a nod from Ichigo before he started heading upstairs with Karin calling angrily after him but when he ignored her and continued walking, she rounded on her other brother with a worried expression on her face.

"Shiro do you know what's wrong with Ichi?" She asked.

"No, but I'll go talk to him. Probably won't tell me anything anyway." He grumbled as he walked up the stairs and along the hall to Ichigo's room, he knocked and walked in after he heard a grunt of acknowledgment. "Hey Ichi, what's got you so on edge?" Shiro asked his twin as he leaned against the wall.

Ichigo let out a sigh before turning to face his twin, _**"The head captain called a meeting with us tomorrow at dawn in the Soul Society," **_Ichigo said using their mental connection, _**"What if they want to execute you again?" **_He added worriedly

"_**Then we'll just have to kick their asses. Again. You worry way to much Ichi!"**_

"_**I guess...but I just can't help it! I couldn't bare it if you died again, especially if there was something I could do to help you."**_

"Like I said Ichi you worry to much." Shiro grumbled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked to the digital clock sitting against the back of his desk, bright red numbers reading clearly, 20:00. An aggravated sigh left the orange haired teens lips at the time. Shiro could only smile understandingly at his twin before walking out the door to get a few hours sleep, knowing that Ichigo would wake him hours before they had to be at the meeting with the head captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime before dawn - Soul Society<strong>

When the Kurosaki twins arrived in the Soul Society they quickly made their way to the squad one barracks. "Hello Ichigo, Aojiroibou." Said Captain Jushiro Ukitake as he walked up to the anxious teens.

"Captain Ukitake." They said in unison, small smile on there faces, Ichigo even lessening his usual scowl. Both twins liked the squad thirteen, and thought of the man as something between a kind uncle and caring father.

"Do you know why the head captain wants to see us?" Asked Ichigo, losing the small smile that he'd gained at the site of Ukitake. Shiro rolled his golden eyes at his brothers anxiousness.

"_**I've told you already you worry way to much."**_

"_**Shut up Aojiroibou you know why I'm so worried and you know what'll happen to me if you die." **_Ichigo thought back angrily, glaring at the unfortunate Ukitake, who shook his head apologetically before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but the head captain hasn't told us anything about why you were asked to come here on such short notice."

Ichigo mumbled incoherently for a moment before walking off, leaving his brother and a shocked captain behind him.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Asked Ukitake

"No, he's just worried that the head captain only called us over here because he wants to execute me." Shiro replied shaking his head before adding, "If that is why we were called over here, I suggest keeping your distance from him for a while, he's not capable of rational thought when someone he cares about dies, especially when he feels responsible."

"I'll keep that in mind," said an extremely startled Ukitake, "and I hope that is not why you're here, for everyone's sake." He added before saying goodbye and heading in the direction of the squad thirteen barracks.

_**"Shiro! Come on! It's nearly dawn! Move it!" **_Ichigo yelled in his mind, getting his twins attention.

_**"All right! I'm coming Ichi!"**_ Shiro called back before flash-stepping after his brother.

When they reached the head captains office they looked at each other warily before knocking and walking into the large room to find the head captain sitting calmly at his desk, they were surprised to see Renji sitting in one of the three chairs facing the head captain and his desk.

Upon seeing him however Ichigo seemed to relax a little.

_**"It all makes sense now." **_He thought but simply shook his head when Shiro gave him a questioning look.

"Ichigo Kurosaki sit down, you two Aojiroibou Kurosaki. I would like to get this meeting over with." The head captain grumbled and both boys sat as they were told, Ichigo took the seat in the middle chair with his twin to his left and Renji his right.

"Head captain Yamamoto why are we here exactly?" Renji asked causing Ichigo to look at him with a hint of humour on his face before thinking to Shiro,

_**"And he calls me stupid." **_

Shiro looked at his twin out of the corner of his eye before shrugging and listening to Yamamoto as he was explaining the apparently obvious reason for them being there at dawn.

"Lieutenant Abari you and the Kurosaki twins are here because I wish to discuss the three empty captains positions."

Both Shiro and Renji were surprised, but Ichigo had figured it out when he saw Renji, and Shiro had to admit that Ichigo's previous statement had made a good point.

"Now then Ichigo Kurosaki will you be willing to take the position of squad five captain?" Continued the head captain.

"As long as I can remain in the world of the living for the next five years." Ichigo replied looking determinedly at the old captain who responded calmly,

"Very well then you may remain in the world of the living for five years." Before pulling a haori out of his desk marked as that of squad five and handing it to Ichigo who took it before standing up and pulling it over his shihakusho, waiting for the head captain to speak.

"You will need to seal your zanpakuto and learn to control your spiritual pressure and use kido within the next five years."

"Actually, head captain Yamamoto," Ichigo began nervously, "I can control my spiritual pressure and use kido. I think that I can seal my zanpakuto but I haven't tried yet." When he'd finished speaking, the orange haired teen lifted Zangetsu from where he'd placed the sword earlier. Ichigo closed his eyes as the white ribbon unwrapped itself from the large cleaver shaped sword.

After watching Ichigo concentrate for a few minutes Shiro and Renji noticed the densening of Ichigo's spiritual pressure and saw that his hair and shihakusho were moving as if a gentle breeze was blowing through the room, the ribbon on Zangetsu's hilt looked to be dancing as it curled and uncurled in graceful movements.

After another five minutes there was a soft glow around Ichigo and his sword, then there was a massive explosion of light that was tinted blue, when Shiro, Renji and head captain Yamamoto could see again they saw that Ichigo had sealed his sword and was examining it while the sheath formed in his left hand.

Zangetsu was now the size of a regular sword, the blade was tinted black, the guard was four crescent moons facing outwards while the hilt was a soft blue below the silver grip, when Ichigo had finished examining his blade he lifted the sheath and examined that as well, it was a deep blue, similar to the night sky and had several silver crescent moons scattered over it. Ichigo nodded to himself as he finished looking over his sealed Zanpakuto and sheathed his sword before looking at his shocked brother who was staring at Zangetsu a little slack jawed.

_**"Ya keep that up Zanhoshi's gonna give ya all kinds of grief." **_Ichigo thought as he sat back down.

_**"I'm just surprised you idiot."**_ Shiro thought back to his brother, slightly defensively. _**"I thought it would of gone back to like it was before you unleashed your shikai." **_He added, earning him a snort and an eye roll from his aggravating brother.

Renji decided to speak up. "Interesting sheath."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again before speaking calmly. "Guess 'interesting' would be a good word for it." Before turning his attention back to the head captain who was still sitting silently. "If you don't mind head captain Yamamoto, Shiro and I didn't get much sleep before coming here so we'd kind of like to get home and sleep, so could we get done here please?"

"There is a captains meeting to be held in an hour and a half and you will all be required to attend." The head captain said with a hint of some emotion in his voice. "Aojiroibou Kurosaki you are also going to be required to seal your zanpakuto. Lieutenant Abarai, I suggest that you work on enhancing your kido skills. I will expect you in the captains meeting hall on time. Dismissed."

Ichigo and Shiro were inwardly laughing at the look on Renji's face when he was told to work on his kido, but since they didn't let it show neither of their companions noticed.

As the three walked out of head captain Yamamoto's office Shiro spoke.

"It's good to see you again Pineapple."

"Quit calling me Pineapple, Snowball." Renji retorted.

"Come on you two don't fight." Ichigo said trying to diffuse the situation. "Why don't we go out to Sokyoku hill and get some training in." He suggested before anymore insults could fly from either of his companions.

"Whatever." Renji responded and the three of them flash-stepped out of the squad one barracks and up to the old execution site where the remains of the Sokyoku still stood. Ichigo had had no problem destroying the stand and didn't really care what anyone had to say about it, but he could only take credit for destroying the stand, the spear had been destroyed by Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku.

_**"Hey Shiro you need any help sealing your sword before I keep the idiotic Pineapple from blowing himself up?" **_Ichigo thought to his brother while glaring at Renji, who was trying to find an appropriate target.

_**"Just tell me how you did it and I should be fine." **_Shiro grumbled in his mind, also glaring at the still searching Renji.

_**"I focussed all of my spiritual pressure deep into my soul and the rest just happened."**_ Ichigo mentally explained before calling to Renji. "There's a rock right in front of you."_** "Pineapple." **_He added in his mind, causing Shiro to laugh as he walked over to the broken stand so he wouldn't be distracted by the Pineapple's attempts at firing acceptable kido spells.

Once Shiro was far enough away that he couldn't hear Renji's yelling he started focussing his spiritual pressure inwards.

He was surprised when he found himself standing in his inner world, he looked around before speaking quietly.

"I don't think I've been here since Ichi killed Aizen and destroyed the Hogyoku."

He smiled grimly as he remembered what had happened when the idiotic traitor had been pierced through the heart and the Hogyoku had been shattered by the power from Tensa Zangetsu.


	2. Rewind 1

_Still don't own the manga or anime Bleach._

_Enjoy chapter 2._

* * *

><p>Normal speech<p>

_Private thought/Flashback Telepathy_

**_Telepathy/Flashback_**

**Hollow speech**

_Zanpakuto_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Rewind 1 - After the fight<strong>

The rain had been falling heavily as the two incredible powers clashed now, as the battle ended, the thoroughly exhausted Ichigo stood in the middle of an all out storm, Aizen body lay at his feet, beginning to disintegrate into spirit particles.

Ichigo took a step back, leaning heavily on the building behind him. The voices calling out to him were faint as he slowly lost his hold on his consciousness, he didn't even have the energy to leave his Bankai.

Sliding down the wall he was lost to the world around him mere seconds before his father and friends came rushing towards the exhausted teen.

When Ichigo opened his eyes again he wasn't surprised to find himself in his inner world, but something felt different, Zangetsu wasn't on his flagpole like all those other times Ichigo had entered his inner world.

As Ichigo searched for his zanpakuto spirit he became aware of another presence, no, two more presences, he recognised his inner hollow but the other was something he didn't recognise. Ichigo quickly flash-stepped over to the place the three presences, as he neared their location he saw that stretching beyond the area there was darkness, a darkness that shouldn't be there, which caused him to worry more.

When Ichigo reached his hollow and zanpakuto he looked closely at the third figure standing between them, his skin was white like the hollow behind him but his hair was as black as the night skies, if not for those differences, Ichigo would have thought he were seeing two Zangetsu's.

"Who're you?" Ichigo asked, automatically reaching over his shoulder to tightly grip the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he waited for an answer.

_"__I am Zanhoshi. Ichigo Kurosaki I am your brothers Zanpakuto."_

Ichigo nodded to show he understood, much to the two zanpakuto's surprise, not that it really mattered.

Staring at his white counterpart Ichigo released his hold on Zangetsu's hilt and took a calm step forward before speaking.

"Guess it makes sense."

"**'Makes sense'? No. NO it doesn't make any fucking sense!" **Snapped the all white teen.

_"__Calm your self, Aojiroibou Kurosaki."_ Said Zanhoshi as he and Zangetsu pointed to a window a short distance away.

The teens walked over to it before Ichigo looked back to the white skinned black haired zanpakuto with a calm stare before turning his attention back to the window of the sideways skyscraper and watched as if what he saw was a movie on TV as the memory unfolded.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad four temporary station  Urahara Shop basement - World of the Living**

Isshin Kurosaki sat on the floor next to his son watching him sleep waiting for him to wake up, it had bee almost an hour since they'd found him unconscious.

"Mr. Kurosaki I'm sure Ichigo will be fine." Said a quiet voice from behind him and turning quickly he saw Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Yoruichi standing calmly but Orihime seemed nervous for some reason.

"Yeah." Isshin said looking back to his son who was twitching as though he were having a nightmare.

"I'll go get some tea." Orihime muttered quietly before quickly walking over to the ladder that led to the shop while the rest of the small group sat around Ichigo and his father.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Rukia asked looking closely at the tossing teen.

"I don't know, Rukia, Maybe, Maybe not." Isshin said frowning as he tried to figure out what was happening to his son.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard his son call out in his sleep. "Don't go Shiro."

Isshin's eyes widened when he heard his son call Shiro, after all he'd thought he'd never hear that name again.

"Who's Shiro?" Uryu asked frowning slightly as he watched the Soul Reaper as he stared at his son in shock.

"That's a long story and I think Orihime will want to hear this as well." Isshin said sadly.

"I'll want to hear what?" Orihime asked having just returned with the tea.

"About Aojiroibou." Isshin's short response still held a sad note as he took a cup of tea from Orihime. "Shiro was Ichigo's nickname for Aoujiroibou." He began to explain when he paused he took a deep breathe before continuing "Ichigo and Aoujiroibou were twins before Aoujiroibou died that is."

All of Ichigo's friends stared at him with similar looks of shock on their faces.

"Why didn't Ichigo ever mention Aojiroibou?" Orihime asked quietly.

"I'll get to that in a minute but you'll have to be patient." Isshin stated still staring at his son. "Ichigo and his brother were always close when they were young, there wasn't a day you didn't see them together. After Masaki died Aojiroibou was the only one Ichigo would open up to. If Ichigo was sick Aojiroibou would make sure he took his medicine and got his rest, if Ichigo was angry he'd calm him down and if Ichigo was scared he'd wait with him and talk until he calmed down again." Isshin paused his explanation to take a sip of his tea, then continued, "About a month after Masaki's death Ichigo was begging to get back to his life but he was pushed to the point of breaking when Aojiroibou died."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's memory<strong>

_"__**Come on Shiro it's getting late we should go home." The orange haired boy said as he stood.**_

_"__**Yeah let's go Ichi." The white haired white skinned boy replied as he too got to his feet but there was something floating down the river. **__"Hey what's that?" __**He thought staring at the small black object causing the other boy to turn and look at it to**_

_"I dunno. Shiro I'm scarred please let's go home, I don't wanna worry Dad or Yuzu or Karin." __**He pleaded in his mind.**_

_"I just wanna get a better look at it Ichi. Don't worry nothing bad'll happen. I promise." __**The one called Shiro thought as he slowly made his way towards the water squinting through the rain to get a better look at the small black orb.**_

_**As he reached out to touch it there was a blinding light and he fell into the water.**_

_"SHIRO!"__** He heard the other boy call out to him. **__"Shiro! Hang on I'm coming!"_

_"No Ichi!" __**He called back but it was to late the one called Ichi had leapt into the water already.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Inner world<strong>

Ichigo watched as the window glazed over again before he and the white version of himself looked back over to their Zanpakuto spirits.

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu was the one to answer the question grimly. _"The hogyoku somehow activated itself and trapped Aojiroibbou's spiritual body within your inner-world. When Byakuya Kuchiki took the powers that Rukia had given you and you went to Kisuke Urahara for help in re-gaining your Soul Reaper powers Aojiroibou was affected by your becoming a hollow first, as he had been dead for a longer length of time, and during the time you re-gained your powers and released me for the first time Aojiroibou forgot everything of his past."_

_"__And once the hogyoku was destroyed your inner-world began to darken in response to Aojiroibou's growing powers." _Zanhoshi finished the explanation.

"So either one or both of us have to die?" Ichigo questioned the Zanpakuto, aware that his memories of the time he had spent with Aoujiroibou when they were kids were returning to him slowly, causing him an extreme headache.

"_No there is a way to keep you both alive but it is risky."_Zangetsu said softly as he and Zanhoshi walked over to the teens who exchanged a quick look before speaking in unison.

"Then tell us what we've gotta do." They said with identical looks of determination on their faces.

"_Aojiroibou must go to the centre of the darkening area of this place and pour as much of his spiritual pressure into it as possible so as to recreate his own inner world. At the same time Ichigo must pour his spirit energy into the area next to the darkness in order to maintain both worlds stability. If this works you will both be drained of nearly all of your spiritual energy but will wake up outside in the real world. However if this doesn't work you will both likely die from the immense strain on your bodies and souls. Do you wish to try this or walk away?"_ The Zanpakuto's explained to their wielders.

Ichigo took a deep breath before giving his answer. "I'm not turning away from this just because I might not make it out alive and if this is the only way then I'm all for it."

Aojiroibou simply nodded beside his brother.

_"__Very well then. I will take Aojiroibou to the place he must release his spiritual pressure." _Zanhoshi said disappearing with Hichigo while Ichigo looked at his Zanpakuto spirit who nodded and lead him the short distance to the place Ichigo was supposed to release his spirit energy.

"_NOW!_" He heard the double echo of both the Zanpakuto spirits voices and both he and his brother began their work with one thought flowing through both their minds.

_"__**I hope this works."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara shop basement<strong>

"So Ichigo was in so much emotional pain that he subconsciously block out all memories of his twin brother?" Uryu asked as he gave a sympathetic look to his rival who lay still on the floor now.

"That's right Uryu. When I found Ichigo he was walking around alone so I knew something was very wrong. All Ichigo said when I asked him about what had happened to his brother all Ichigo would tell me was 'I don't now what your talking about dad. I don't have a brother just Yuzu and Karin.' After I took Ichigo home I went looking for Aojiroibou. I knew he'd take Ichigo to the river so I headed there first and followed the fading path of their spiritual pressure. By the time I reached Aojiroibou there wasn't even a trace of life from him. I called an ambulance and the paramedics told me there wasn't anything they could do for him and that the most likely case of death was that he had fallen into the river and drowned so I…" Isshin cut himself of as he felt the rapid decrease in his sons spiritual pressure looking quickly to his son he saw that his skin was covered in beads of sweat.

"What's happening over here?" Captain Unohana asked as she came running over.

"His spiritual pressure." Isshin whispered without taking his eyes off his son.

"What could cause his spiritual to plummet like this?" Rukia asked not really looking for an answer but got one from Uryu anyway.

"It's the opposite of what happened when he charged at the Menos Grande."

"My son did what?" Isshin asked his eyes briefly flickering over to quincy before darting back to his son.

"when I challenged him to a hollow hunting duel he charged at a Menos that appeared. When it released a cero blast he contained all of his spiritual pressure and it began to skyrocket in strength and when he swung his sword he gave the Menos a huge scar causing it to retreat back to Hueco Mundo. That was about the same time Aizen sent for Rukia to be retrieved." Uryu explained to the extremely bewildered father who was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt Ichigo's powers begin to blur into each other.

"Ichigo." He whispered to himself as he felt the spiritual pressure to plummet at a slightly slower pace than before.

"I'm afraid whatever is happening to Ichigo there is nothing any of us can do for him." Captain Unohana said as she wiped Ichigo's face with a damp cloth to help with fever.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" Rukia snapped angrily at the captain of squad four.

"Whatever he's going through is most likely being caused by something in his inner world." The captain explained to the very distressed Rukia.

Orihime gasped in horror and started panicking before she fainted they managed to understand a small amount of her babble, "No not again."

"What's she mean 'not again'?" Isshin asked the group of Ichigo's friends with his left eyebrow raised slightly.

Rukia and Renji shrugged and shook their heads.

Chad and Yoruichi shook their heads.

Leaving Uryu with everyone staring at him, with the exceptions of the unconscious Ichigo and Orihime.

Clearing his throat nervously Uryu glanced at both of the unconscious teens before speaking. "I think she was talking about what happened in Hueco Mundo when Ichigo was fighting the fourth Espada."

"He took on the forth Espada and won?" Isshin asked a little awed by what he was hearing.

"Well sort of." Uryu said evasively.

"If this is something that might help explain what's happening to Ichigo then we need to hear it." Isshin said narrowing his eyes at the teenage quincy sitting before him.

"I'm not sure if it'll help explain anything Mr. Kurosaki but if this is a repeat of what happened in Heuco Mundo then were in a serious predicament." Uryu began glancing quickly at Orihime, who was unconscious, and then the still unconscious Ichigo before continuing. "When Ichigo fought the forth Espada he was defeated to the point of death by the time Orihime and I got there. When Orihime started shouting for Ichigo something, don't ask me what, triggered Ichigo's hollow side to go on a rampage." Uryu finished his explanation.

"Something tells me your not telling me the whole story kid." Isshin was now frowning in concern for his son and Uryu very reluctantly continued.

"When it seemed the Espada had been defeated I tried getting Ichigo to stop fighting but he turned his Zanpakuto on me instead of finishing off the Espada." Everyone who was conscious was staring at Uryu with a slack jaw.

"Ichigo would never turn his sword on any of us." Rukia said in a tone that showed that she was disturbed by what Uryu had said.

"He wasn't himself, Rukia. Orihime was screaming at him and he somehow took on a Vasto Lorde form and kept saying 'Must protect' or something like it anyway." Uryu reassured the shocked group.

"His spiritual pressure has stopped decreasing." Unohana informed the group at the same time Orihime regained consciousness.

They all waited for a few minutes before Ichigo wearily opened his eyes.

After blinking a few times he noticed his friends and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like it worked." He whispered but in the silence they all heard him and he began to close his eyes again they suddenly snapped open and he sat up looking around quickly before getting to his feet with Zangetsu in his hand and started heading towards the ladder leading to the shop.

"Where do you think you're going Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son.

"To find Shiro." Ichigo said before flash-stepping off.

"But he's dead." Rukia said confusedly before turning to Isshin and asking. "Isn't he, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"When it comes to Kurosaki's who can tell." Spoke Urahara who had turned up sometime when they were preoccupied and everyone nodded in agreement to his statement.


	3. Rewind 2

_Don't own manga or anime known as Bleach._

_Short chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Normal speech<p>

_Private thought/Flashback Telepathy_

**_Telepathy/Flashback_**

**Hollow**

_Zanpakuto_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Rewind 2 - Reunion and snow<strong>

**Karakura River**

Ichigo was running along the edge of the river bank looking for his brother. When he saw a white figure laying on the ground he quickly flash-stepped over to it. Finding that it was Shiro he sighed and gently shook the albino's shoulder until he opened his eyes.

"_**Hey Ichi. I guess if you're here wakin' me up it worked." **_Shiro thought tiredly.

"_**Yeah, it worked. Come on, let's get you over to the Urahara shop." **_Ichigo thought back, helping his brother to his feet with an evil grin on his face as he mentally added, _**"I think we should show Urahara just how pissed we are about the Hogyoku." **_

Shiro smiled an evil smile that matched his brothers perfectly before they flash-stepped to the Urahara shop while plotting their revenge on the ex-captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara shop basement<strong>

Everyone was sleeping when the evilly smiling twins arrived and as their spiritual pressure was almost nonexistent they really didn't have to worry about alerting their target to their presence.

"_**This'll be good! How'd ya come up with this plan Ichi?"**_ Shiro asked with his mind as he set the alarm clock right next to Urahara's left ear.

"_**Any serious injuries wouldn't have done any good with Orihime and squad four here. So I figured a good scare would do more damage." **_Ichigo thought back between mental snickers as he set the I-pod's earphone in Urahara's right ear.

"_**Yeah I guess. But who cares this'll be hilarious!"**_ Shiro thought, inwardly cackling as he set the bucket of ice cold river water on a stand over Urahara before tying the rope attached to said bucket around said unconscious shopkeepers right wrist before slinking off with his brother to make some tea before watching the show.

"_**3...,2...,1!" **_The twins slowly counted down in their minds watching intently as the music from the I-pod and alarm sounded loudly throughout the entire underground training grounds, Urahara sat up with a start moving to cover his ears, effectively causing the bucket above him to dump it's icy contents on the now wide awake ex-captain.

Ichigo and his twin were laying on the ground laughing so hard that they were hardly taking in any oxygen.

The bleary eyed, barely conscious, temporary residents of Urahara's basement heard the laughing brothers while they blinked groggily at the soaking form of Kisuke Urahara before they, too, fell to the ground, clutching their sides to relieve some of the intense pain from laughing.

Urahara was looking around him warily while searching for his hat. When he couldn't find it he looked up to the somewhat composed forms of Ichigo and his albino double with narrowed eyes before asking, "Where's my hat?"

Ichigo and Shiro pointed to their right while thinking, _**"Time for round two!"**_

As soon as Urahara had started walking in the direction they'd pointed out they broke into their evil grins and began to slowly follow the still wary shopkeeper.

The others had composed themselves enough to walk in a strait line and were walking along side the twins.

"What'd you two do?" Isshin asked his sons who put on their best innocent faces, which were surprisingly good, blinking in a 'Who? Us?' sort of way before Ichigo spoke.

"All we did was recreate a happy childhood memory." Shiro was nodding next to his brother while turning back to watch Urahara.

Isshin broke out in an evil smirk, eerily similar to his sons while watching Urahara he said, "You didn't."

"We did." The twins were back in evil grin mode.

All of Ichigo's friends, Yoruichi and the members of squad four that were still there looked thoroughly confused but just shrugged and continued to follow the grinning Kurosaki's who were following a scowling Urahara.

Everyone other than the Kurosaki's jumped when Urahara let out a loud shocked yelp.

Running to catch up with the ex-captain/shopkeeper they saw him standing in front of a life sized stone carving of himself dressed in the standard shihakusho with a captains haori holding a stone cane in his left hand with his right holding a stone fan in front of his face and sitting on stone Urahara's shoulders was a stone cat that looked to be smirking.

Stone Urahara was also wearing Urahara's famous hat.

"Wow. Which of you did that?" Yoruichi asked, completely bewildered as to the life like appearance of the stone.

"Well that'd be Ichi." Shiro said smirking slightly as Ichigo shrugged, not denying what his brother had said.

"I never knew you were so artistic." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Nah, that's nothing compared to what Shiro did." Ichigo said, now also smirking.

"Huh?" Orihime asked quietly.

"You'll find out sooner or later Orihime, don't worry." Isshin said halfway between amusement and worry.

Everyone fell silent as Urahara slowly lifted his right hand and took his hat off of his rock replica's head.

"AHHH!" Urahara yelled as a pit opened beneath his feet and as Urahara fell the pit filled with snow.

Ichigo and Shiro took a few steps forward to inspect the pit, when they saw a snow covered Urahara in the pit they shrugged before checking the statue.

It took Urahara about ten minutes to get out of the pit and when he managed to get out he was greeted with a punch each from the two nearest Kurosaki's.

"Ow. What was that for?" Urahara whined as he rubbed his jaw where Ichigo had decided to punch him while holding his right shoulder that Shiro had decided to use as a target.

"For putting us through hell." The twins said calmly.

"I don't understand what you mean by that, boys, but I would love to hear your explanation." Isshin said, narrowing his eyes at Urahara.

"Well we can tell you what we know." Ichigo started.

"But we don't actually know all the details." Shiro finished as both he and his brother dragged a complaining Urahara back to the group still gathered by the rocky wall around rock Urahara.


End file.
